


Turnabout

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM elements, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fisting, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron), terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Shiro wasn’t sure why he’d been expecting his time as ambassador to the Galra to be peaceful, but Lotor soon proved himself completely unable to stay put and that was how, less than a month after his coronation, Shiro ended up getting dragged out on another hare-brained expedition.Follow-up fic forRaiders of the Lost Empire





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raiders of the Lost Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060393) by [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone). 



> Lotor talked a lot of shit in [Raiders of the Lost Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060393/chapters/40114859)...
> 
> It might help to read that first, since a lot of the stuff Shiro says is a direct callback to things Lotor said to him, but let's be real- this is just pointless smut so... you do you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro wasn’t sure why he’d been expecting his time as ambassador to the Galra to be peaceful, but Lotor soon proved himself completely unable to stay put and that was how, less than a month after his coronation, Shiro ended up getting dragged out on another hare-brained expedition.

“We can’t take a nicer ship, at least?” he’d asked as Lotor took him to a beat-up shuttle in the command ship’s hangar.

“I find it’s better to stay inconspicuous, darling,” Lotor had grinned. “Besides, it’s more fun this way.”

“Right, _fun_ ,” Shiro muttered.

“Don’t stay out as long as you usually do,” Acxa said, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared. “And don’t get yourself killed. You’ve got an Empire to run now. Ambassador Shirogane- make sure he doesn’t forget.”

“I’ll try,” Shiro said with a laugh as Lotor rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you and my other generals can handle things around here just fine,” Lotor said. “Go find some disobedient Galra to destroy, you’re quite good at that.”

“Yes, Sire,” Acxa said, her mood already seeming much improved.

“We’ll be back soon,” Lotor said. “Everything will be fine.”

Obviously everything was not fine- they were attacked by pirates and ended up stranded on some tiny rock of a planet where instead of water it apparently rained _acid_ , huddling in a cave that turned out to be inhabited by disgusting spider things that exploded in showers of green pus when Shiro and Lotor killed them.

Afterwards they’d had to spend nearly two weeks trudging through the desert until they finally found a smuggler’s outpost and Lotor stole a decent ship for them.

“Look on the bright side, darling-”

“ _Don’t,_ ” Shiro cut him off with a murderous glare. “Don’t tell me to look on the bright side. Don’t even go there, you absolute bastard.”

Lotor had the decency to shut his stupid mouth at that to smile at him apologetically. His hair was still faintly green from the spider things and he smelled absolutely foul, though Shiro was sure he wasn’t doing much better on that front himself.

“I’m showering first,” Shiro declared, pointing at Lotor’s face accusingly. “You- get us the fuck off this rock.”

“Yes, your lordship,” Lotor said with an exaggerated bow.

Shiro felt significantly less disgruntled afterwards as he sat in clean clothing in the living quarters on a surprisingly comfortable couch, catching up on his messages while Lotor showered in the small bathroom. Shiro’s eye caught on Lotor’s filthy coat draped over a nearby chair and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. There was no saving the thing, it needed to be incinerated and it couldn’t happen too soon.

He picked it up with two fingers and emptied the pockets, pausing as he pulled out a pair of by-now familiar shackles.

“Huh,” he muttered, suddenly in a much better mood. Lotor had lube in one of his pockets too, the dirty bastard, and Shiro grabbed that and slipped it into the pocket of his own pants. He was smiling a little as he threw Lotor’s coat away and returned to the couch, setting the shackles down beside him in full view.

The water shut off and Shiro sat back with a grin.

“You’re dressed,” he said with disappointment when Lotor walked out, still toweling his hair off, barefoot but wearing a clean shirt and trousers.

“Should I not be?” he asked. When he noticed the shackles his lips curled up into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow pointedly. “I see you’d like to play, darling.”

“I think you owe me an apology after this little misadventure,” Shiro said, tossing the shackles over to him.

“I see,” Lotor said with interest. “And how would you like me to apologize?”

“Put those on.”

Lotor smirked as he closed the shackles over his wrists.

“Hands behind your back, _darling_ ,” Shiro said.

Lotor did as he was told and Shiro whistled to get the shackles to spring together. Lotor’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Very good,” he said. “You’ve been practicing.”

Shiro shrugged easily. “A bit.”

“Now what?” Lotor asked.

“Now I’d like for you to kneel and worship me with your mouth,” Shiro grinned, spreading his thighs.

“Cheeky,” Lotor said as he stepped forward, flushing as he knelt. Shiro reached out to run his fingers through his damp hair.

“You look so pretty down there on your knees for me,” Shiro said.

Lotor smirked but his pupils were blown with desire and his breathing was coming faster than usual. He _liked_ this, being ordered around, and Shiro found himself a little breathless.

“Do you want to help me out?” Lotor asked, staring pointedly at the fastenings of Shiro’s pants.

“No,” he said and Lotor shivered. Shiro reached out and wrapped Lotor’s hair around his fist, pulling him in closer. “Go on, then. Put that smart mouth to use.”

Lotor looked up at him wide-eyed for a moment and then licked his lips nervously and leaned closer to delicately open Shiro’s pants with this teeth.

“Very good,” Shiro said. “You’ve done this before, huh?”

He laughed at Lotor’s glare and moved to pull his cock out.

“Doing alright down there?” he asked.

By way of answer Lotor leaned down and took his cock in his mouth. Shiro closed his eyes with a moan, sliding down on the couch a little and letting his legs fall open wider.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped as Lotor bobbed up and down enthusiastically, setting a fast pace. His mouth was so hot and slick over him Shiro was already going mad with it.

“Slow down,” he said and Lotor pulled back for a moment just to laugh at him.

“Are you sure that’s what you really want, _sire_?”

“Easy, darling,” Shiro said, patting him on the side of the face gently. “Keep going.”

Lotor bent to resume his task and groaned as Shiro took him by the hair again, holding tight but not pulling- at least not yet. He was burning up with Lotor between his thighs, at the very thought that the Emperor of the Galra himself would be willing to do this, kneel for him and do as he was told, sucking him so obediently.

“Lotor,” Shiro breathed out, screwing his eyes shut. He was so close- too close. He didn’t want this to be over so soon but he was already on the edge. “Lotor, wait,” he whispered, tugging on his hair to pull him back.

Lotor ignored him only to suck harder, taking him in impossibly deep, all the way, and Shiro could feel his throat working and his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock and-

“Lotor- wait! _Stop_!” Shiro cried out but it was too late, Lotor _hummed_ around him, pleased and smug, and Shiro couldn’t help coming into his mouth with a sharp gasp, practically sobbing with it.

Lotor sucked him through it and then pulled back, breathing hard and grinning up him with his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro whispered, staring down at him.

“Was that up to your standards, sire?” Lotor asked.

“That was very naughty of you,” Shiro said sternly, though maybe the effect was ruined by the way he was trying to catch his breath.

“Oh no,” Lotor said, his eyes widening in mock worry. “Whatever will you do now?”

“Punish you, obviously,” Shiro said. “Stand up.”

He tucked his dick away as Lotor struggled to get to his feet, still smirking even though his hair was a wild mess around his face. He blew a lock of hair out of his eyes as he waited, his hands still trapped behind him.

Shiro reached out casually to open the button of Lotor’s trousers before leaning back and patting his own thigh.

“Come here, I want you lying down over my lap.”

Lotor’s eyes widened and he paused, breathing hard.

“Come along, darling,” Shiro said, sinking his fingers suggestively into Lotor’s waistband to give him a tug.

Lotor exhaled sharply and stepped forward to sink his knee to the couch before bending to lay down.

“That’s good, baby,” Shiro smirked. “Do as you’re told.”

“You’re having too much fun with this,” Lotor muttered as he settled face down on the couch.

“Isn’t that the point?” Shiro asked as he set his hand down over the curve of Lotor’s ass in his lap. He squeezed tightly before pulling Lotor’s pants down his thighs.

“What now?” Lotor asked breathlessly.

“Now you can be a good boy and shut the fuck up,” Shiro laughed, slapping his ass playfully. Lotor jerked and moaned and Shiro paused, his face growing hot. “You like that, huh?” he asked and slapped him again, harder.

“Oh fuck,” Lotor breathed out, pressing his face into the couch cushions.

“You’re full of surprises, baby,” Shiro said and slapped him again.

Lotor whimpered and shifted and Shiro could feel his cock, hard and leaking over his lap. He moved so Lotor’s cock was pressed between his thighs and Lotor whimpered again as he moved to rut against him.

“Stop that,” Shiro said firmly, slapping him again.

“Shiro!” Lotor cried out.

“Yeah? What do you want, baby?”

Shiro slipped his fingers into the crack of Lotor’s ass, stroking him thoughtfully.

“Shiro, _please_ -”

“Please, what?” Shiro laughed, pulling away to grab the lube. He slicked the fingers of his left hand before coming back, tightening his thighs around Lotor’s cock before pushing a finger inside him.

“How’s that?” he asked as Lotor cried out and jerked in his lap. “Do you like that, baby?” he asked, starting to thrust in and out.

“Oh fuck,” Lotor whimpered, fighting to open his legs wider only to be stopped by his pants bunched around his thighs. “Yes, I- yes-”

“I think you like it a little too much,” Shiro said thoughtfully as he pushed a second finger inside along with the first. “This is supposed to be a punishment for you, not a reward.” He slapped Lotor’s ass with his right hand and grinned at the way he moaned and tightened around his fingers.

Shiro spread his legs and Lotor whined at the loss of stimulation to his cock.

“That’s better,” Shiro said. “Wouldn’t want you to be having too much fun.”

He kept going, fucking Lotor mercilessly with his fingers as he writhed over his lap, panting against the couch cushions.

“Shiro-” he gasped and Shiro moved to take his face with his right hand, pushing two fingers into his mouth to stroke his tongue and flushing as Lotor’s sharp teeth closed around him so delicately.

“Shh,” he whispered. “Quiet down and take it for me, baby. I’m going to finger you until I’m hard again and then I’m going to fuck you until you’re crying.”

Lotor shivered and closed his eyes, pushing his hips up into Shiro’s touch.

“That’s it,” Shiro said, drunk with power, with what Lotor was letting him do to him. “That’s it, baby. Relax for me.”

Lotor made a muffled sound like a moan and Shiro pushed into him harder, sliding a third finger inside him. Lotor shuddered and jerked before relaxing, fighting to catch his breath.

“You ready, baby?” Shiro asked, pulling his fingers out.

Lotor nodded jerkily and Shiro slapped his ass hard, harder than he had before.

“Shiro!” Lotor cried out.

“You want me to do that again?” Shiro asked, smoothing his hand over Lotor’s hot skin, massaging him gently now.

Lotor was shaking helplessly, totally overwhelmed.

“Tell me,” Shiro insisted. “Tell me, baby. Are you doing alright? Do you want me to slap you again?”

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Lotor breathed out. “I- I want-”

“Yeah? Come on, what do you want? Tell me.” Shiro was worried for a second, scared he’d gone too far, and then Lotor looked up at him over his shoulder, grinning faintly with his cheeks flushed pink and his hair a mess around his face.

“Weren’t you going to fuck me?” he whispered, shifting a little to press his hip to Shiro’s erection trapped in his pants. He’d been so focused on Lotor in his lap that he hadn’t noticed his own arousal, but now-

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh and slid his right hand under Lotor’s waist, hoisting him up over his shoulder as he stood.

“Holy fuck,” Lotor muttered as Shiro dropped him down to the bed.

Shiro stared at him for a moment, flushed and laid out for him so prettily, his hands trapped under him and his pants pulled down to his thighs, exposing his cock straining out towards him, dark purple and ridged and leaking clear slick fluid.

“Look at you,” Shiro said with pleasure. “Laid out for me so nicely- hard and wanting.”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Lotor said in a huff, his eyebrows drawing down into a frown. “Shiro- come on.”

“Hmm, come on _what_ , darling?” Shiro asked, bending to push Lotor’s shirt up his chest before dragging his pants down and off his legs at last.

“You know _what_ ,” Lotor said, almost angry now. “Shiro, please. Shiro- come _on._ ”

“Easy, relax baby,” Shiro laughed, moving to position himself between Lotor’s thighs and opening the fastenings of his pants to pull out his cock, stroking it thoughtfully. “Do you want me?”

“Shiro!” Lotor said, voice almost a snarl as he spread his legs wider.

“You have to say it,” Shiro said, thrusting his still slick fingers back inside him and watching as Lotor keened and arched his back. “Say it. Say you want me.”

“Fuck! Yes- yes, I want you! Would you stop being such a fucking bastard and _just-_ ”

Shiro laughed as he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock inside as Lotor arched up and almost choked on his own tongue. He thrust forward shallowly a few times before pulling Lotor’s leg up over his shoulder and bending down to kiss him firmly.

Lotor was too out of it to kiss him back, only managing to gasp helplessly into his mouth, and Shiro laughed again, pulling back to bite at his neck.

“You like that, baby?”

Lotor growled and wrapped his other leg around Shiro’s hip, pulling him in closer.

“I guess you do, huh?” Shiro said, bending over him. “You’re taking it so good for me,” he whispered against Lotor’s ear and moaned as Lotor shuddered around him.

“That’s it, baby- just like that. Take it for me. You’re doing so well-”

Shiro set a brutal rhythm, fucking into Lotor fast and hard, and reveled in Lotor’s moans and gasps, helpless and uncontrolled like the sounds were being punched out of him. He kept up a constant stream of commentary, whispering into Lotor’s ear about how beautiful he was, how good he was, how well he was taking Shiro’s cock-

And then it was all too much, Lotor so hot and tight around him and he gasped as he came, thrusting raggedly into Lotor’s body a few more times before collapsing over him and kissing his neck.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered. “That was so good- you were so good for me.”

He pulled back to see Lotor was still hard and red-faced, gasping desperately. Shiro smoothed his hands down Lotor’s chest and stomach, stroking his thighs. He whimpered in disappointment as Shiro pulled out.

“How does it feel to be at my mercy?” Shiro asked with a grin, still fighting to catch his breath.

“Shiro-” Lotor gasped. “Shiro, _please_.”

“ _Relax_ , darling,” Shiro laughed. “You’re mine now. I’ll do whatever I want with you. I’ll keep you here on edge all night if I wish and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Shiro!” Lotor said in alarm.

“Mmm, it would serve you right, wouldn’t it?” Shiro said slowly. “ A proper punishment for dragging me into your bullshit. Maybe I’ll just leave you here until morning, tied up and hard, aching for something inside you-”

“Shiro, you _can’t_!” Lotor cried out, looking up at him with something almost like fear in his beautiful purple eyes. “Shiro please- You can’t just leave me like this! You’re not that cruel, I need- Shiro _please_.”

“Scared, baby?” Shiro crooned sweetly, bending to kiss Lotor’s neck. “Keep begging,” he whispered into Lotor’s ear.

“Shiro-!” Lotor whined, shifting under him.

Shiro laughed breathlessly. “Keep going darling, come on. Beg me for what you want- I want to hear you.”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Lotor said, his eyes glittering with tears before he turned his face away. “Shiro- _please_. Please touch me- fuck me-”

“I don’t know,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “I’m all fucked out.”

“Shiro!” Lotor cried, his voice rising desperately.

“Alright, baby- but only because you asked so nice,” Shiro said, driving three fingers back into Lotor’s body. His tired cock tried to stir at the way Lotor keened and arched up into him, but there was no way he’d get hard again so soon.

“How’s that for you?” he whispered, pushing his fingers in and out, flushing at the slick sounds as his own cum helped ease the way.

“ _More_ ,” Lotor whispered and Shiro grinned, pushing a fourth finger inside him. Lotor gasped and tried to arch into him.

“That’s it, baby, take it for me,” Shiro laughed. He wished he could fuck him again, but all he could do was finger him firmly and push his legs open wider.

“More-” Lotor begged and Shiro paused.

“ _More_?” he asked slowly, rubbing at Lotor’s rim with his thumb. “You want my whole hand inside you, baby? You sure that’s what you want?”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Lotor gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open. Shiro brought his right hand up to brush his white hair out of his face gently even as he fucked into him firmly, making him cry out and arch his back.

“Tell me,” Shiro said. “You’re sure? That’s what you really want?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lotor hissed. “Yes, would you just-”

He grew quiet as Shiro pushed his thumb inside, twisting his hand to slide it further in. Lotor tensed, arching his back, and Shiro stopped, breathing hard.

“Look at me,” he whispered, and when Lotor seemed too out of it he lowered his voice and tried again, louder. “Look at me, Lotor.”

Lotor jerked in shock and opened his eyes, staring back at Shiro blearily.

“You have to relax for me,” Shiro whispered, pushing his hand in and out gently, grinding into him. “I don’t want to hurt you. Relax- let me in.”

He waited as Lotor panted under him and then, slowly, the clench of his body eased around him and Shiro grinned, twisting his wrist as he pushed further in. Lotor’s body was so hot and tight around him, but he arched his back and spread his legs and moaned with unbridled desire as Shiro pressed into him.

“Almost there, baby,” Shiro whispered. “Almost there, this is the hard part, darling, ease up for me, let me in now. Come on, baby, be good for me, I know you can do it-”

Lotor made a sound he’d never made before, something breathless and desperate, and Shiro pushed his knuckles inside, the wide part of his palm following, further, and Lotor-

“Oh god,” Shiro whispered as Lotor shivered around him, practically sobbing with pleasure. “Oh fuck, you’re so-”

Lotor’s body was so welcoming around him, pulling him in, and Shiro almost didn’t need to think about it as his fingers carefully moved in and down to form a fist inside him and Lotor _screamed_ as Shiro slowly twisted his wrist to press his knuckles against the most sensitive spots inside him.

“Is that alright? Is that good?” Shiro asked, but Lotor was beyond speech now. Shiro pulled out slowly only to push back in and Lotor screamed again and Shiro was burning up. He bent to take Lotor’s cock in his mouth, pushing Lotor down to the bed with his right hand to keep him from straining for more.

Lotor made a wordless sound and then he was coming and Shiro swallowed him down greedily, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed, wishing he could fuck him again.

He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt him, and then whistled to open the shackles before pulling Lotor into his arms, stroking his hair as he waited for Lotor’s trembling to calm.

“Are you alright?” he asked after a while. “Was that- was that too much?”

“No, it was-” Lotor laughed. “It was- we should do that again. I think I’ll be sore for a while, but after- yeah. We should-” he laughed again.

“Cheeky,” Shiro muttered, pulling him closer. “You’re so-”

“So what? Go on, darling,” Lotor murmured quietly.

“You’re amazing,” Shiro said at last.

“You’re quite singular yourself,” Lotor said, pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at him. “I’m glad I stole you from those rebel idiots.”

“I’m glad you stole me too,” Shiro said, pulling him down for a kiss. “ _Darling_.”  
  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
